Snow Storms can change everything
by batistas number 1 Gurl
Summary: A snowstorm traps Johnny and Maxie and others in the Metro Court. Will feeling arise between them. Read on to find out. Chapter 3 is final up...sorry for the long wait
1. Thank you, Emma

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital…If I Did JoMax would happen soon and Jolivia would never happen. Rebecca would not be with Nikolas. Few things I wanna explain first Patrick and Robin are away on vacation and left Emma with Maxie and Mac. Everybody got a free room at the Metro Court because of the storm. Johnny and Emma get along really well. Emma is 6. Maxie has a key to her room, Emma and Mac's room, and Johnny's. Well, I think that's about it enjoy.

________________________________________________________

They sat assembled in the Lobby shivering. Carly had just gotten off her cell phone with Jax

"Okay, so, the power went out in the middle of last night, so no one on the grid has any power. The city won't be able to send out crews to fix it until the storm at least slacks off so we're going to have to make do with blankets and sweaters," Carly announced to everyone in the lobby and they groaned.

"But it's so cold," Emma said through the chatter of her teeth. Johnny leaned over and pulled her off of the couch and onto his lap.

"Don't worry, Emma, I'll keep you warm," he said hugging her.

"Thanks, Johnny."

It was a long day. Not only was everybody in the Metro Court freezing cold, there was also very little to do by candlelight.

By ten, Emma had long ago gone up to bed and the storm had begun to slacken. Johnny and Mac had gone outside to help Jason shovel the way out of the hotel, their own mostly done.

Carly looked at the three people on the couch; Maxie was reading a fashion magazine and Nikolas and Rebecca was huddled together.

"Why don't you guys go on up to bed?" she suggested and after a bit of rearranging to escape their blanket cocoons, they filed to the elevators hurriedly.

Maxie took one of the candles into her room and curled up under the covers able to hear Rebecca and Nikolas through her door.

"Nikolas?"

"Yeah, Rebecca?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight? It's probably really cold in your room…" she spoke nervously. Maxie could almost see Nikolas smile, "Yeah, sure, Rebecca."

After a bit of shuffling, Maxie heard the door to Rebecca's room close, happy that Nikolas found someone after Emily; even though it was creepy she looked exactly like Emily. She went on reading her book but didn't get much farther in it when Emma knocked on the door looking tiny wrapped in her colorful blankets and shivering visibly.

"Maxie?"

"Yeah, Emma?"

"Can I sleep with you? I'm so cold," she asked through the chatter of her teeth.

"Of course, sweetie," Maxie said moving the covers back. Emma paused, "Can we sleep in Johnny's room? It's warmer."

"Oh, um, I don't think so Emma. It's Johnny's room…" Maxie said, somewhat thrown.

"_Please_," Emma begged. Maxie sighed, "Okay."

"Thanks Maxie," she said happily and led Maxie to Johnny's room. Emma shed her colorful blankets and climbed under Johnny's comforter as Maxie hesitated by the door.

"Come on, Maxie," Emma urged and Maxie crawled into the bed next to Emma, who smiled and curled up against her before falling asleep. Distantly, Maxie heard a door open and close as Carly greeted Mac and Johnny. It didn't occur to her that she wasn't in her own room until Johnny opened the door.

"Maxie? What are you doing?" he asked loudly and she shushed him.

"Emma's asleep. She came to my room when she was cold, but didn't want to stay in there because it wasn't as warm."

Johnny nodded and disappeared briefly, reappearing with Mac. Maxie got out of the bed and Mac picked Emma up.

"She always did think that it was warmer where ever Johnny slept," he muttered as he carried her to their room. Maxie stood awkwardly for a moment, the cold already making her shiver.

"So, yeah… I'll just go now," she said and made for the door.

"You don't have to go," Johnny said suddenly and Maxie looked at him.

"Your bed will be freezing cold by now," he said, trying to excuse the gesture.

"No, really. I-" he cut her off, "Don't be stubborn Maxie, come on."

She crawled into the bed next to him, the warmth created by Emma and her already gone. Awkwardly, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her small frame, enveloping her in his warmth.

It was only then that Maxie noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and she tentatively rested her cold hands on his chest and closed her eyes, finding it comforting to be so close to him.

She was already drifting off to sleep, but she still registered the hand running through her hair and the mumbled words, "I love you, Maxie."


	2. And so it begins

Disclaimer: Don't own GH…never have and never will.

Author's note- I wasn't really planning doing a second chapter but I guess I can try. Okay here we go.

________________________________________________________________

Last Chapter-_It was only then that Maxie noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and she tentatively rested her cold hands on his chest and closed her eyes, finding it comforting to be so close to him._

_She was already drifting off to sleep, but she still registered the hand running through her hair and the mumbled words, "I love you, Maxie."_

It was 5 o'clock in the morning when Maxie woke up. She was still a little groggy considering the time she went to sleep last night. She tried to move but found that there was a pair of arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

Slowly the memories of last night came flooding back to her. Emma came into her room but wanted to sleep in Johnny's room so they did. Johnny came in and Mac took Emma…Johnny told Maxie she could stay and she was hesitant at first but decided to stay. "He said he loved me," she whispered as she remembered what he said before she went to sleep. She was about to try and get up but when she went to move he tightened his grip around her. She started to smile and thought, _"well I guess I could stay for a couple more hours". _

She went back to sleep and woke up four hours later. As she went to get up she felt chilly. She looked around the room and didn't see Johnny anywhere. "Hello" she said, "Johnny, where are you" she asked herself. "I'm right here," he said coming out of the bathroom with only a towel on smiling. "Whoa" she thought she whispered as she stared at his rock hard abs. He laughed, "Like what you see". "Oh shut up, don't flatter yourself." She said. "Now move aside, beauty like mines takes time to master." "And here I thought you just woke up beautiful" he whispered but she heard and smiled at the compliment.

She went in the bathroom and when she was done taking a shower she went to the mirror to do her make-up and hair. "Hey Maxie want to go out for breakfa-" he stopped short of his sentence seeing that Maxie had on nothing, not even a towel. "OMG! JOHNNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!" Maxie yelled realizing she forgot to lock the door while trying to quickly put on her towel. "I'm so sorry I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast," he said quickly trying to hide the fact that he liked how he caught her. "Um, sure let me just get dressed really quick." He stood there for a second thinking _"Now that I think about it maybe we should stay here and you could stay like that and-" _"WHAT!!!" Maxie said. "Wow I just said that out loud didn't I?" he slowly asked. She nodded.

"Well, um, I'll just be out here, um, come out when your ready to go." he stuttered. "Okay" she said. _"Well at least I know now I'm not the only one with these feelings." _Maxie thought. He closed the door and lay on the bed and thought _"You know what I'm so sick of not reacting on these feelings I have for Maxie, from now on she's going to know how I feel"_ and then he continued to wait for Maxie. Fifteen minuets later she came out looking better than she ever did. "Whoa" he said. "Like what you see" she mimicked. "Yeah, very much so" he said _"And so it begins" he thought._ She blushed lightly. _"Fine you want to react on your feelings I'll do the same thing," she thought_. "C'mon, lets go." He said. As they were in the elevator heading down to the lobby the power cut off and the emergency lights automatically came on. "OMG…THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Maxie yelled. "Okay calm down" Johnny said. "Let's, umm, do something to occupy our time." He said. _"And I can already think of a few things" he thought looking her up and down._ "Okay, what should we do?" asked Maxie. "How about we play truth or dare." He suggested. "You're on." She challenged.

"Okay, Truth or Dare" Johnny asked.

"Truth" Maxie said.

"Baby, fine, umm, who was your first" he asked

"Wow, just gonna dive right in there huh, alright fine, I really haven't done it yet." She said kind of embarrassed. "I'm waiting for the right guy." She said.

"Whoa, really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, okay your turn, Truth or Dare" she asked.

"Dare." He said "Cause I'm not a baby"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, umm, I dare you to, umm, I dare you to kiss me, right here, right now for at least 15 seconds."

Author's Note- and that's it for chapter 2. For me to post chapter three I want at least 5 more reviews. Come on it not that hard just hit that little Review this Story/Chapter button and write something…anything even criticism but constructive criticism only plz. THNX!!!!!!!


	3. Revealed

Disclaimer: "Yes, I'd like to own General Hospital please" "I'M SORRY MA'AM FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME YOU ARE NOT TALKING TO ANYBODY FAMOUS!!!" Well I guess I'll never own General Hospital.

Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back…sorry it took so long I had surgery on my shoulder so I couldn't really do anything…and then the really bad thing is that I'm missing out on my freshman year in high school…ugh. Well without further ado here is the 3rd chapter to Snow Storms can change everything.

Last Chapter: "Yeah, okay your turn, Truth or Dare" she asked.

"Dare." He said "Cause I'm not a baby"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, umm, I dare you to, umm, I dare you to kiss me, right here, right now for at least 15 seconds."

"What?!?!" Johnny exclaimed.

Maxie stared at him grinning from ear to ear, "You heard me Johnny, I said kiss me."

"Umm, I dot really know if that would be good idea, what happened to being deeply in love with Spinelli." Johnny asked trying to avoid the dare.

"Well you know how Spinelli is, he's just so sweet and wonderful and nice and-" Maxie was interrupted. "Umm, does this story have a point to it" Johnny asked. "Well of course it does if you'll let me finish, gosh." Maxie exasperated. "So anyway like I was saying he's nice but the thing is I don't need a nice boy in my life, I need someone who likes to take charge and doesn't let me step all over him and you're that guy." Maxie finished.

Johnny just stared at her and then went forward and kissed her with everything he had. Two minuets later they parted for air. "What was that for?" asked Maxie. "You dared me to kiss you and like I said I'm not a baby." He said and winked at her. "Okay" Maxie laughed. "Your turn, truth or dare?" he asked her. Maxie looked at him with this look in her eye. "Dare" she said confidant. He looked at her and smiled, "I dare you to take of everything you have on and dance for me" he said smirking. "WHAT!!!!!!" she said looking at him gaping. "C'mon, chop chop, we don't have all day." He said smiling widely. Maxie just stared at him like he was crazy. "Fine, you can leave your bra and panties on." Johnny told her. "Thank you." Maxie said innocently and then she started dancing.

While Johnny was sitting there looking at her he was starting to get excited. So while she was dancing with her eyes closed Johnny decided to go over to her and show her what he did to her. She felt a warm body press against hers and something hard press against her ass. She quickly turned around to see Johnny there, very _excited _might she add, looking better than even might she add. _"DAMN, HE'S HUGE"_ she thought to herself while looking somewhere she shouldn't be. "Like what you see?" Johnny asked cockily. "The question should be do you like what you see?" "You're the one who decided to come over here and show me how you "feel"." "Well it's not my fault when a sexy girl is in front of me dancing with only her bra and panties on that I get a little excited." Johnny defended. "That's not a little excited Johnny." Maxie chuckled "Why thank you Maxie" Johnny laughed. "Whatever. Can I put my clothes back on now?" she asked him. "Yeah, you can because I don't think I can take this anymore." Johnny said. "Thanks, oh and by the way it's my turn. Truth or Dare?" "Ummmm, Truth." He said. _I have to make this a good one. _Maxie thought. "How long have you loved me?" she asked him. "What?" Johnny asked surprised. "I heard you the other night when we were sleeping together-well not _sleeping together_ but you know what I mean. I heard you say I love you Maxie because I wasn't asleep Johnny and I just want to know how long you've loved me." "To tell you the truth it's been so long I don't even remember when it started." Johnny smiled at her. "But how can you love me. I mean I'm destructive. I ruin everything and everybody I'm around I don't see how anybody would want to be-" she was cut off by Johnny crushing his lips onto hers. That went on for a while until they came up for air. "Now that I could get used to" Maxie said. Little did they know while they were kissing the elevator doors opened. "OH MY GOD!!! MAXIMISTA?" Spinelli yelled incredulously.

Well that's the end of chapter three. Hope you like it. Please review to tell me if I'm going in the right direction with this story or not. Thanks you guys, Love you lots.


End file.
